1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems coupled to a network and more particularly to a system and method for polling computer systems (clients) connected to a network in order to detect when a computer system has been removed or stolen from the network.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. Personal computer systems have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today's modern society. Personal computers can typically be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that is comprised of a system unit having a single central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including random access memory (RAM) and basic input output system read only memory (BIOS ROM), a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a "hard drive"), a so-called "mouse" pointing device, and an optional printer. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM's PC 300 series and IBM's Aptiva Series.
Theft of personal computers is becoming a major industry problem. As a result, there has been an ever increasing need to provide security for computer systems against the unauthorized removal or theft thereof. Since modern computer systems are generally more compact and more easily transportable, it is even more difficult to secure against the unauthorized removal or theft thereof.
In addition, today, computer networks are employed to provide efficient computing capabilities throughout a large work area. Existing computer networks generally include a number of remotely located computer systems coupled via a data link to a server system or a central processing center. The wide dissemination of such systems at remote locations has made the systems an even more accessible target for computer thieves.
Accordingly, a number of methods have been developed for guarding against the unauthorized removal of computer systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,260 discloses a method and system for detecting the disconnection of electronic equipment from a network using internal current loops, current sensors and optional alarms. The system includes current loops internally coupled to protected pieces of equipment so that each piece of associated equipment has an associated current loop. A low current power signal is provided to each of the current loops. A sensor monitors the current flow through each current loop to detect removal of the equipment from the network. Removal of a piece of hardware breaks the current flow through the associated current loop which in turn may activate an alarm. However, such systems and methods are very complex and too expensive for today's computer systems.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system and method for detecting when a computer system has been removed or stolen from a network and notifying a network administrator.